


Multi Fandom Creations

by LUNA___KANE



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, at least completaly, excuse my writing, goofyness, im sorry, why not add my oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNA___KANE/pseuds/LUNA___KANE
Summary: I decided to post all of my headcanons and drabbles here. (some have been posted on my tumblr lunaodessakane)





	1. Isles of Bliss

Hades requested to judge Percy and Annabeth personally after they died Poseidon and Athena were worried at first, but between Aphrodite’s knowing smile and Persephone reassurances that she would not allow her husband to do anything terrible they agreed, as it turned out the reason why Hades wanted to judge them himself was because he felt that they did so much for the gods that they pretty much lived 3 heroes lives and allowed them into the isles of bliss without living three times.

 

"Zeus, I would like to ask for a favor." Zeus sighs, "What do you want brother?" "As you should know Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase died last night at the age of 87, I would like to Judge where they go myself." Poseidon starts standing up, "Wait a minute, Should we really let Hades Judge them? He did hate them after all." "For once I agree with Poseidon, Hades has been known grudges for a long time Father." Athena reasons. Aphrodite giggles and the god's heads turn to her, "I think everything will be fine." "Aphrodite", Artemis sighs "the last time you said everything was going to be fine nearly every mortal on earth fell in love with a cat." "She has a point," Apollo says through a mouthful of popcorn. Persephone steps up, "I will follow my husband to the underworld and make sure he does not harm them, although I agree with Aphrodite I think everything will be fine." "Very well, Hades I grant your request as long as your wife may be there and report back with what happened," Hades responded by disappearing back to the underworld. "Ah man, I got popcorn for nothing!" Apollo complains, Artemis just slaps him.

 

"Lord Hades," both Percy and Annabeth say. Hades simply nods his head "I was given permission to Judge you both myself, Seeing as you have fought in two wars and have done several side quests for the gods, I feel that you should go to Isles of Bliss, despite only living two heroes lives." " Thank you, but Lord Hades we have only lived one life." Annabeth said, curious "Ah yes you would not know this, but you are the reincarnations of Persues and Andromeda, you are quite literally soul mates, you have lived other lives just not the one of a hero yet you always find each other, quite fascinating really." "Oh, wow well I think we accept your offer." was all that Percy could think to say, "Yes we will accept your offer," Annabeth said looking over at Percy grinning." Good good." was all that Hades said before Percy and Annabeth looked about 50 years younger and they see their friends, Jason, Piper, Becondorf, Selina, Zoe, Bianca (who decided after the second war that she would prefer Elysium, Where her brother could come visit her.), Reyna and Luke (who Percy understands alot more.)


	2. Chapter 2

When Percy sees Calypso again he yells at her for cursing Annabeth, and even when Annabeth forgives her Percy refuses to ever forgive her, saying that just because she was mad does not mean it’s okay to curse someone in a way that could kill them.

 

"Hello, Percy." "Hello? Hello, Really Calypso, that's all you have to say? After cursing Annabeth because I left, left that curse there when I requested you get off the Island, I can not believe you!" Percy yells clearly pissed off, Annabeth grabs his arm "Percy, don't worry about it, please." Percy turns to look at her, his face visibly softening "No, she needs to know." Annabeth just nods. Percy looks back at Calypso his face hardening again, "We were in Tartarus Calypso, Annabeth thought I had left her, abandoned her, that is your fault, it's your fault that she nearly died because of it. I can never forgive for that." Percy finishes and walks back to Annabeth and hugs her. Calypso is looking at the ground, ashamed as Leo hugs her.

 

 

Several Months Later 

 

"Percy, please," Calypso begs, attempting to grab his arm. "What do you want Calypso? To say your sorry? Because that doesn't cut it." Percy says yanking his arm away, voice full of hostility. "I know it's not okay, that there is nothing that can make up for what I did. Just please don't hate me forever." "I don't hate you, but I can't forgive you, I can work with you and I can try to become friends with you, But I will never forgive you." 

 

Two Years Later

 

Knocking on the door of the Hephaestus cabin, Percy yells "Are you two done canoodling yet? We have to leave in ten minutes!" "Just one minute!" Percy hears Leo yell. Leo comes out with Calypso trying to bat her hands from his hair. Annabeth grabs Percy's hand smiling, Leo can just manage to see Jason and Piper behind them "Okay, Lets go! Frank and Hazel are probably already there!" Annabeth says sounding slightly frazzled. "Okay, okay." The demigod could be seen smiling as they walk to Nico and Will getting into Jules Albert's car. 

Chiron smiles watching them as they go, knowing that these demigods, these will be the ones that live out their lives, before running back as he hears someone screaming and the Stoll brothers laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay in this, souls can go back and forth between Elysium and Isles of Bliss if they have reached the Isles of Bliss


End file.
